1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mouse trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mouse trap apparatus wherein the same utilizes abutting plates as a trigger mechanism for trapping a rodent and the like thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mouse trap apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to trap and kill rodents of various sizes thereon. The instant invention sets forth an organization wherein the same eliminates need for individuals to contact or come in proximity with a rodent secured by the trap structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 605,890 to Merritt wherein the apparatus effects projection of a spike into a rodent upon an animal mounting a lever, with a plate at the forward end of the level pivoting the spike upwardly into the rodent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,893 to Wickenberg sets forth a generally "V" shaped bale, with an over-centering mechanism effecting a snap action onto a vermin in the trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,974 to Barker sets forth a trap member wherein a lever jaw structure is utilized to secure a rodent.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mouse trap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in utilizing a plurality of "U" shaped loops integrally mounted relative to one another to permit trapping and killing of a rodent while simultaneously permitting an individual to avoid contact with a rodent for release from a trap and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.